<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Throne by Seandsalt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915143">The Throne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt'>Seandsalt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebenarnya Beomgyu khawatir dengan Hueningkai yang akan melibatkan diri di perang kerajaan kali ini. Tetapi, melihat kelakuannya yang biasa-biasa saja, membuat Beomgyu ingin sekali memukul pasangannya itu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Throne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>
Bintang menerangi sebagian sisi ruang tahta, Hueningkai terduduk di antara kursi yang ada disana. “Kamu tidak serius kan?” tanya seseorang yang ada disebelahnya. Tangannya merakit tangan dingin pangerannya, kemudian anak lelaki itu menggeleng.</p><p>“Antara iya dan tidak, kenapa?” Dari nada bicara lawannya sudah tau bahwa ada sedikit amarah yang mengikuti.</p><p> </p><p>“Ini menyangkut nyawamu Kai, jangan main-main. Aku hanya tidak mau kamu memiliki kemungkinan terburuk disana, aku..” ucapannya menggantung, sedangkan kepalanya sudah menunduk dari tadi.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai tau seseorang yang disebelahnya ini sedang menahan tangis. Ia tau, Beomgyu akan menangis.</p><p> </p><p>“Begini..” ia meraih dagu yang lebih tua, mengangkatnya agar sejajar dengan arah pandangnya.</p><p> </p><p>“Beomgyu, aku akan kembali. Jangan khawatir, tentang apa yang terburuk itu. Cobalah berpikir bahwa aku terlalu hebat untuk mengalami hal buruk itu, barang sepeserpun,” yang diajak bicara menaikkan sudut bibirnya, tertawa pelan.</p><p> </p><p>Sedikit mencubit perut pasangannya, Beomgyu melanjutkan bicara, “Sudah aku duga, terlalu percaya dirimu itu memang benar-benar,” ia membuat wajah serius sedangkan Hueningkai menampilkan wajah yang tidak bersalah.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hahaha, ampun. Aku hanya menenangkanmu <em>Hyung</em>, lagipula aku percaya bahwa aku bisa kembali. Dan kamu harus percaya itu juga, sehingga setelah aku kembali aku akan terus bersamamu,” Beomgyu mengangguk gemas sedangkan Hueningkai mulai mengecup bibirnya kilas, membawa kupu-kupu yang ada di perutnya menguar.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, sepertinya kita harus tidur, ini sudah larut. Besok aku harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali untuk kemenangan kerajaan ini,” ia berkata pelan lalu menggandeng tangan Beomgyu; menuju lorong yang gelap, yang menghubungkannya dengan ruangannya yang hangat.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai memeluk pinggang Beomgyu erat, mengecup pelipisnya kilas. “Aku mencintaimu Beomgyu <em>Hyung</em>,” Beomgyu tersenyum.</p><p> </p><p>“Aku juga mencintai Hueningkai yang nakal hehehe.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Terimakasih telah membaca!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>